


An Unforgettable Surprise

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mentioned Alfonse (Fire Emblem), Secret Santa, Summoner Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Euria and Camilla spend some time together in the hot springs.
Relationships: Camilla & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran





	An Unforgettable Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



> My secret santa gift for the amazing Avistella as a part of #summonersecretsanta on Tumblr. I’ll admit I was really excited to learn that I got picked to be your Secret Santa. But, I really do hope you like it and I also hope I did Euria justice ;-; ... Happy Holidays! 💖

“Nice work today, Camilla. It’s a step up from our last practice.”, Euria beamed as she walked alongside the Nohrian princess. The two of them had just returned from the training grounds and they were quite exhausted. However, the women wouldn’t let their tiredness stop them from having some together time.

“Well, a little improvement couldn't; hurt, no?”, Camilla lightly chuckled, tossing her purple locks proudly. “I don’t know about you, dear, but I could use a relaxing bath right about now. My arm’s getting swore from all that ax swinging.”

“Hehe, took the words right off of my mouth. Let’s get going before your arm falls off.”

Camilla tussled with Euria’s dark hair at the joke before the duo headed for the hot springs.

* * *

Although Euria and Camilla had entered the hot springs, the summoner was told to go on ahead; Camilla claimed that she had forgotten something and rushed out to get it. She offered to help go look for it, but the princess insisted that Euria gets in on some relaxation time without her.

 _She’s been gone for a while now. Is everything alright?_ , Euria worried, wondering where Camilla had gone off to.

Wanting to ensure her safety, she headed for the footsteps. However, the sudden sound of a door opening quickly made her bolt back into the blazing waters.

“What are you hiding for, dear? It’s only me.”, Camilla’s familiar voice called out as she stepped in, the purple towel still draped over her.

“Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack. What took you so long?”, Euria grunted before her eyes fell upon the white tray in Camilla’s hands. It held two white ceramic cups, shiny gold accents across the rim and base.

“I apologize for the wait, dear. You have no idea how difficult is running around the castle in nothing but a towel just to get some refreshing milk. I must thank the Gods later tonight for not letting me get caught. I suppose even my feet might fall off soon.”

“I wouldn’t want that to happen- get in! The water’s great. Oh, and um, thanks for the milk. That’ll be nice to enjoy once we get out.”

Camilla didn’t hesitate to slip out of her robes and head inside the pool. She had set the tray to the side so they could enjoy their cold drinks later.

“Ah, this is more like it! I feel better already- now that I’m touching those cold tile floors anymore.”, Camilla sighed happily, soaking in the relaxing hot spring.

“You must be the bravest princess I’ve ever met. I’d never dare to run around in public wearing a towel. Even if someone were to pay me, I’d still refuse it! It’s too embarrassing to even think about the terrible outcomes!”, Euria shamefully held her head in her hands once a sudden thought came to mind.

_Oh no! What if Alfonse saw me doing it? How would he even react to it? N-no, I have to just stop thinking about it! I’m supposed to be relaxing now, not freaking out!_

Camilla chuckled at the summoner’s flustered face. “No need to worry, dear. I promise to be more prepared next time. But, speaking of cold though, the Winter Festival is coming up. Any plans?”

Once the Nohrian brought up the festival, Euria looked up curiously, soon forgetting about the nightmare she was previously having.

“Hmm, I do, actually. But, nothing’s completely set in stone. I want to surprise Alfonse with something nice yet unexpected. If only I could just figure out exactly what to get him.”, Euria pondered, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

“Well, unlike you darling, I have everything all set out already. I know my siblings pretty well, so I could get their gifts easily. Which reminds me- I have an early Winter Festival present for you.”

“A what-?”

Before Euria could finish, Camilla quickly headed over to the tray and picked up something from it. She slowly strode back to her spot, a soft smile on her face.

“Here are you, Euria. Just a little something to show my appreciation.”

As Camilla uncupped her hand, the summoner gazed in awe at her present. It was a small hair clip crafted from metal; the vibrant violet colors matched the princess’ hair exactly. Tiny silver beads added a flair of elegance and beauty to the accessory.

“Camilla, it’s stunning.”, Euria beamed as she delicately picked up the tiny object. She immediately clipped it into her hair, her smile growing wider.

“I even got a matching one.”, the princess pointed to a discreetly hidden clip of her own. Hers was a glossy raven black with golden beads, matching the aesthetic of the summoner.

“I-I don’t know what to say...”

“I’ll accept a "thank you"...or maybe a “thank you” hug instead? Oh, it just feels so good to spoil you, dear. I can’t help but feel selfish for something in return.”

Chuckling at Camilla’s pouty face, Euria quickly dove in for a hug. Camilla’s skin was warm against hers as she tightened the hug. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Camilla to look up to.

Euria had a pretty good feeling about the Winter Festival, now that Camilla had touched her heart with joy.


End file.
